Dream or Nightmare?
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ocurría una vez al mes, dos… No me preocupaba más, me gustaba. Durante esos momentos una felicidad me embargaban y deseaba que nunca se acabara. Pero ahora lo temo. No me gusta. Lo odio porque consigue que me hunda en una depresión de la que cada vez me cuesta más salir. Intento retenerme, alejarme lo máximo posible pero sé que es imposible. Caigo. Y es cuando empieza el dolor


_Al principio ocurría de forma muy casual. Una vez al mes, dos… pero ya está. No me preocupaba mucho. Es más, me gustaba. Durante esos momentos una felicidad y emoción me embargaban y por unos instantes deseaba que nunca se acabara._

 _Pero ahora… de un tiempo hacia acá… lo temo. No me gusta. Lo odio porque consigue que me hunda en una depresión de la que cada vez me cuesta más salir. Intento retenerme, alejarme lo máximo posible… pero sé que es imposible. Por mucho que me esfuerce termino cayendo. Y es cuando empieza el dolor._

—Niños, es hora de que os vayáis ya a dormir— escucho la voz de mi padre momentos antes de que alce su cerveza para darle un buen trago. Me estremezco y siento como aire deja de viajar a mis pulmones por unos segundos.

—¡Sí, tío Kogoro! — responde Conan complaciente. El pequeño se levanta y se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes. Mientras, yo me quedo quieta, con mis músculos tensos.

Mi padre suelta una carcajada a causa del programa de humor que estábamos viendo esta noche. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas, señal de que, de nuevo, se ha pasado a la hora de beber cervezas.

—¿Ran? — dicen y yo me sobresalto.

Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, giro la cabeza y me encuentro con la imagen de mi pequeño Conan lanzándome una mirada entre curiosa y preocupada. Ya se ha puesto el pijama.

—¿Estás bien? — me pregunta frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

—Eh…— parpadeo aclarando mi mente— Sí, sí— me apresuro a contestar levantándome— No te preocupes, Conan. Ahora mismo voy a cerrar la agencia.

—¡Espera! — me para cuando estaba a punto de ponerme los zapatos— Ran, ya la he cerrado yo— me avisa y cruzándose de brazos me lanza una mirada inquisidora— Lo he dicho antes, ¿no lo oíste?

Puedo sentir las segundas intenciones bajo sus palabras, el tono de sospecha que tiene de un tiempo atrás, y los nervios me inundan. Soy consciente de lo listo es respecto a esos temas. He visto miles de veces ese sexto sentido suyo con las personas… y no quiero que me descubra. No quiero que vea lo que siento… así que, apartando la mirada, asiento, intentando hacerme la despistada.

—Oh, bueno, estaría pensando en otras cosas— contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Cojo aire imperceptiblemente y cuando siento que mis nervios están, más o menos, controlados, lo miro a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa— Muchas gracias, Conan. Buenas noches— me despido.

Ando hacia él, le doy un beso en la mejilla y después camino hacia mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el sonido _clic_ se escucha al haber cerrado la puerta, mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Siento como la fuerza se me va y lentamente me voy deslizando por la superficie de la madera hasta finalmente quedar sentada.

Un nudo se ha instalado en mi pecho. Noto como me cuesta respirar. Como mi cabeza da vueltas.

 _"Es hora de que os vayáis a dormir"_

No. No quiero.

No quiero dormir.

Lo odio.

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mí? ¿No tenía ya bastante?

Me acurruco más contra mí misma y escondo mi rostro en mis rodillas. La familiar sensación de humedad en las mejillas apareció.

—Maldito seas. Te odio— mascullo en un sollozo con rabia. Pero, en el fondo, sé que es mentira. Sé que es algo dicho producido por el momento. Jamás podría odiarlo…

Otro sollozo sacude mi pecho. Y cuando aparecen las ganas de levantarme para ir hacia cama, ya que tengo el cuerpo entumecido por la posición después de yo no sé cuánto tiempo, me odio a mí misma. Porque por un lado mi cuerpo arde en deseos de correr hacia ella, tumbarme y no levantarme jamás… pero mi parte racional, la pequeña parte sana que aún me queda, me obliga a quedarme en mi sitio. No moverme, no ir hacia ese infierno. Porque eso era mi cómoda cama para mí, mi propio infierno.

Durante un buen rato, mi mente esa capaz de ganar a mi corazón. Soy capaz de dominar a la bestia que ruge y se retuerce en mi interior, así que me quedo en el sitio, sin moverme, con mis ojos clavados en el suelo. No sé cuánto tiempo trascurre, solo puedo percibir como en algún momento mi padre apaga la tele y se va a dormir.

Punzadas han aparecido en mi espalda y un gran nudo se ha instalado en mis hombros.

Y entonces, es cuando empiezo a notar mis párpados pesados.

El cansancio poco a poco se había ido adueñándose de mi sin yo darme cuenta. Mi mente apenas me responde, aturdida. Así que, en contra de mis deseos, me levanto de forma temblorosa y con pasos lentos camino hacia el colchón.

La superficie blanda me saluda y un suspiro de agradecimientos sale de mis labios. Cierro mis ojos, todo se vuelve oscuridad a mi alrededor, todo desaparece… El sueño me reclama…

 _Tú me reclamas._

Y como todas las noches, finalmente, caigo en la inconciencia para dirigirme a tus brazos.

 _—Buenas noches, preciosa._

 _Sonrío. Mis comisuras se alzan y empiezo a notar como un cosquilleo se instala en mi estómago._

 _—Buenas noches— le respondo en un tono bajo._

 _Siento un agarre en la parte baja de mi cintura que causa millones de chispas en mi cuerpo. La calidez me rodea y no puedo evitar soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones del tirón cuando huelo ese aroma que tanto me gusta: canela y libro viejo._

 _—¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? — pregunta y su voz grave entra por mis oído, estremeciéndome. Puedo notar su aliento en mi sien._

 _—Igual que los anteriores._

 _—Seguro que no, hermosa— insiste con ternura. Empieza a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo y mis ojos, inconscientemente, se cierran e inclino mi cabeza para encenderla en el hueco de su cuello. Millones de sensaciones acampan en mi cuerpo con total libertad._

 _—Bueno, vale— acepto de mala gana con la voz un poco distorsionada por la posición—Hoy ha sido mi último entrenamiento antes de la competición de mañana— explico y puedo notar perfectamente mis nervios en cada una de mis palabras._

 _Sus brazos se tensan, apretándome aún más contra sí, cosa que yo disfruto. No quería marcharme nunca de ahí. Este era mi lugar en el mundo, mi refugio._

 _—Vamos, Ran, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa— intenta tranquilizarme— Seguro que lo harás genial. Siempre lo haces genial. Sabes que no hay nadie que pueda contra ti._

 _Sus palabras consiguen que el nudo que hay en mi pecho se haga más pequeño._

 _"_ Pero tú no estarás allí para verme _" quiero decirle. Sin embargo, me muerdo la lengua para que no salgan de mi boca. No quiero estropear las cosas._

 _Me limito a asentir, ignorando la pesadez de mi estómago, y, entonces, noto como sus labios tocan mi pelo, en una cálida caricia._

 _Pasan unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada. Solamente estamos abrazados, juntos, sintiéndonos… pero en algún momento, me separa de él._

 _—¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto mirándolo confusas. Sus ojos azules brillan con diversión y yo, sin quererlo, me pierdo en esa mirada. Cada vez que lo miro a los ojos me pasa._

 _—Ven— dice dando un paso hacia atrás para, seguidamente, estirar una mano hacia mi— Quiero enseñarte una cosa._

 _Sin dudarlo si quiera cojo su mano mientras noto como una sonrisa se va extendiendo por mi rostro._

 _—¿El qué? — preguntó impaciente y curiosa._

 _Se ríe._

 _—Ahora lo verás, preciosa, no te adelantes._

 _Reprimo las preguntas que quiero decir y asiento, colocándome a su lado. Nuestras manos están firmemente entrelazadas y puedo percibir como su dedo pulgar da tiernas caricias en el lateral de mi mano._

 _—¿Preparada? — me pregunta. Me giro para mirarlo por unos segundos, intentando absorber cada detalle de él, antes de volver a asentir— Pues entonces cierra los ojos, Ran._

 _Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos después de unos segundos en completo silencio, siento como mi boca se abre junto con mis ojos. La incredulidad se adueña de mi y mi corazón empieza bombear rápidamente, con eufórica, con emoción, con… amor._

 _Ahora a nuestro alrededor había una hermosa playa. Esta desierta y era inmensa. Tanto la blanca arena y el agua se podía ver como tenía destellos rojizos pues quedaba poco para que atardeciera. Se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla crean su especial y única melodía._

 _Esto era…_

 _—Imposible…— fue lo que pude pronunciar. Lentamente me giro hacia él, el cual me está mirando con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _—Sí— me confirma._

 _Oh… Entonces es cierto. Estamos en la playa donde fuimos una vez de pequeños. Recuerdo esos momentos como si hubieran sido ayer mismo, a pesar de que fue cuando teníamos 9 años. Nuestros padres habían sido amigos desde siempre pues, como mi padre era policía y el suyo los ayudaba mucho, estaban en contacto. Y como después los dos fuimos al mismo colegio de pequeños, eso hizo que los lazos se estrecharán aún más. Este lugar corresponde al verano en el que teníamos 9 años. Nuestros padres decidieron pasar las vacaciones juntos, alquilando una casa que estaba cerca de la playa durante 15 días. Y aquí… los dos prometimos ser amigos para siempre._

 _Noto como mis ojos se aguaban ante el recuerdo de dos niños cogidos de la mano mirando el atardecer en la playa, llenos de arena y mojados._

 _"¿Siempre seremos amigos, Shinichi?" le había preguntado observándolo de reojo. Él me había mirado y, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas había asentido. "Claro, Ran. No dejaré que te aparten de mi" respondió, dándose un golpe en el pecho._

 _Y ahora…_

 _—Eres… eres malo, Shinichi— susurro con una lágrima corriendo libremente por mi mejilla._

 _Siento como se coloca detrás mía, rodeando mi cintura y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _Me intento secar las lágrimas pero estas no dejan de salir, así que desisto. Me inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándome de él._

 _—Porque sabes cómo tocar mis puntos débiles._

 _Ríe con usa voz ronca que me causa estremecimientos y aprieta su agarre en mi cintura. Vemos como el sol, lentamente, se va escondiendo._

 _—¿Esto es un punto débil para ti? — pregunta con voz tierna— Pues… ¿sabes? Para mí no lo es. Para mí, esta imagen, esto que estoy viendo ahora mismo… es un hermoso momento que atesoro en mi corazón. Esto hace que siga adelante, preciosa._

 _—Pero…_

 _Tengo que callarme cuando, de pronto, hace que me gire para encontrarme cara a cara con él. Mis ojos se conectan con los suyos y con ello, mi corazón se acelera. Suavemente coloca un mechón tras mi oreja, acunando también mi rostro con ese mismo gesto._

 _—Me cuesta mucho mirarte a la cara, Ran, y ver lo triste que estás. Si tú estás mal, no puedes llegar a imaginarte como me siento yo cuando, al verte, sé que no eres feliz, y que, encima, es por mi culpa— afirma con vehemencia colocando la otra mano en mi cintura y pegándome hacia él— No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a dar porque todo esto terminara ya, pero no encuentro ninguna salida en este laberinto. Me siento atado de pies y mano… y lo peor es que tú estás pagando por ello._

 _—Shinchi…_

 _—¿Qué puedo hacer, Ran? — me pregunta y puedo ver el dolor y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos azules. Azules como el mar…— Dime si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor y con gusto lo haré._

 _—No me dejes— le respondo, con el corazón en la mano— No te vayas de mi lado. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer— sigo diciendo, deseando con todas mis ganas que así sea, que lo cumpla… pero…_

 _Su mirada se oscurece y noto como su cuerpo se tensiona._

 _—No lo hago…_

 _—¿Cómo? — pregunto, pues no he entendido bien lo que ha murmurado para él._

 _Me acaricia la mejilla con mucha suavidad y muestra una sonrisa apagada. Lo entiendo. No va a repetirlo. Lo que sea que haya dicho era algo del momento, algo que debería de haber salido de sus labios._

 _La rabia y el dolor me consumen. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué a mí? Paso mis brazos por su cuello, en un movimiento muy osado para mí, y acercándolo pego nuestras frentes. Al principio se sorprende, pero después clava su misteriosa y atrayente miranda en mí._

 _—Tú no puedes hacer lo que yo pido... pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_

 _—¿Qué? — pregunta incrédulo. Mis palabras lo han cogido con la guardia baja._

 _—Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para cambiar todo esto. Siento que no puedo más. Todo esto me supera— sollozo apretándome fuertemente contra él, refugiándome en su pecho, deseando fundirme en su cuerpo. Así nunca nos separaremos. ¿Por qué tiene tiene que pasar esto? ¿Qué hay de malo en nosotros?_

 _—Mi preciosa Ran…— murmura sobre mi pelo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, pues ha empezado a pasar sus dedos por mi cabellera, sabiendo que eso me tranquilizaba muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando lo hacía él— No te merezco. Sé que un humano imbécil como yo no merece a un pequeño ángel. Pero los humanos somos egoístas y solo nos preocupamos por nosotros mismo… y yo no puedo dejarte. No puedo dejarte libre porque significaría mi perdición._

 _—No tienes que dejarme. Me tienes, Shinichi, para siempre— respondo con el puso acelerado. No podría aguantar que me dejara…_ de nuevo.

 _—No sé lo que hacer para que esto acaba, preciosa. Lo siento, pero no llego a descubrirlo. Lo intento por todos mis medios… sin embargo, cada día es más difícil que el anterior— me separa de él con mucha suavidad, acuna mi rostro y su magnética mirada se conecta con la mía— Pero al igual que con 9 años te prometí que seríamos amigos para siempre… ahora, en el mismo sitio, reafirmo que no dejaré que nadie nos separe. Sea como sea, volveremos a estar juntos._

 _No puedo más que creerle cuando dice esas palabras. Habla con tanta determinación, seguridad y amor, que mi corazón guarda todas y cada una de las palabras dicha por él. Así que termino asintiendo. Y volviéndome a refugiar en sus brazos, lo cuales me acogen con infinita ternura._

 _El tiempo pasa y el único sonido que se escucha es el movimiento del mar, imparable, constante. En ese momento me sentía feliz. Me sentía como nunca me había sentido antes. Me sentía… segura, en casa. Cada partícula de mi cuerpo está tranquila, pues nota la presencia de él. Mis pensamientos desaparecen y corazón se amansa, yendo a su ritmo normal. Aquí no hay problemas. No hay miedos. No hay dolor._

 _Solo estamos Shinichi y yo._

 _Pero las cosas tienen que acabar. Y el familiar dolor que se instala en mi pecho, despertarme del aturdimiento, me avisa._

 _Es por esto que odio las noches: por las despedidas. Da igual que sepa que a la noche siguiente vaya a volver a verlo, siempre siento como si esta fuera la última. Siento como si no lo fuera a volver a ver jamás. Al igual que ese día en… Tropical Land._

 _—Ran…— me dice susurrándome al oído. Todo el vello se me pone de punta, pero decido ignorarlo. La sensación y su voz. No quiero irme, no quiero que se vaya— Vamos, hermosa…_

 _—No, déjame— espeto agarrándome fuertemente a su camiseta— No me voy a ir._

 _—Sabes que sí— me recuerda con voz triste. Él odia tanto como yo las despedidas y sé que no debería comportarme tan infantilmente… pero es algo superior a mis fuerzas— Mañana volverás a estar aquí, preciosa, no te preocupes. Además, tienes la competición de Karate y vas a ganar._

 _—No— me niego no queriendo oírlo— Me da igual esa estúpida competición. Solo quiero estar contigo._

 _—Ran, por favor, sabes que aunque no quieras te irás— me pide y siento su dolor— Déjame poder mirarte a los ojos cuando eso ocurra. Sabes que me encanta que estés entre mis brazos, pero me gusta muchísimo más tus hermosos ojos._

 _Gran parte de mi me obliga a quedarme en el sitio, pues sé que si me muevo, no volveré a estar ahí, pero el tono de su voz me llega al corazón e incapaz de negárselo, me inclino hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Me sonríe con una mezcla entre angustia y emoción._

 _—Así está mucho mejor._

 _Y es entonces cuando aparece. La pesadez en el estómago, el vértigo. Estoy a punto de irme._

 _Él lo nota y veo la tirantez en sus fracciones._

 _Mis ojos se humedecen. Las lágrimas caen. Mi desesperación aparece._

 _No._

 _—Shinichi…— digo en último momento. Siento como me estuvieran destrozando el corazón. Como si lo estuvieran estrujando con fuerza. Mis piernas dejan de tener fuerzas. Voy a caer. Me hundiré. Y esta vez no estará para cogerme._

 _—Volveremos a vernos, hermosa— me promete y siento el roce de sus labios con los míos junto antes de desaparecer._

 _Se ha ido… otra vez._

Despierto con una sensación de ahogo. Mi boca se abre y mis pulmones trabajan por conseguir aire. Los sollozos sacuden mi pecho y mis mejillas ya son recorridas por mis lágrimas.

Siento todo el dolor, la angustia y tormento en mi corazón.

¿Por qué he tenido que despertarme? ¿Por qué no podía quedarme en mis sueños para siempre? ¿Por qué tengo que tener esos sueños…? Lo único que hacían era hacerme más daño y yo no podía ponerle remedio. Porque yo sabía que eso era todo un sueño. Un producto de mi imaginación que se dedicaba a jugar con mi corazón. ¿Qué otra cosa sino iba a ser?

Estuve por lo menos una hora llorando en mi cama, recordando cada momento del sueño, sus palabras, sus acciones, la playa… cómo deseaba que eso fuera verdad. Cada vez que algo venía a mi mente, sentía como me hundía en un abismo sin fondo. Y cada vez me costaba más salir. ¿Qué pasaría cuando no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo?

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando más o menos ya me hube tranquilizado, escucho el sonido de unos toques en la puerta. Supe inmediatamente quién era. Solo una persona llamaría de esa manera.

—Adelante— respondí quitándome el rastro de lágrimas y sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

El rostro sonriente de Conan aparece y algo se sacude en mi interior. No importa lo mal que esté, Conan siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí.

—Buenos días, Ran— saluda— ¿Estás prepar…?— empieza a preguntar, pero a mitad de la oración se calla, mirándome sorprendido. Es cuando caigo. ¡Claro! ¡Mis ojos estarán rojos e hinchados y mi cara demacrada! ¡Qué descuidada he sido! Su mirada se oscurece y no sé si es mi imaginación pero creo ver un destello de culpabilidad y angustia en ella.

Imposible.

—Buenos días, Conan— intento quitarle importancia mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Me levanto y, mirando hacia la ventana para darle la espalda, me estirazo— Y claro que estoy preparada. ¡No hay nadie que pueda contra mí! — rememoro las palabras que me dijo con una punzada en el corazón.

Conan no dice nada. Y no sé qué me asusta más: si eso o que me diga lo que en este momento esté pasando en su cabeza. Pero decido dejarlo pasar, así que caminando por su lado, me dirijo hacia el salón.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno, Conan— le aviso saliendo de mi cuarto.

Y, como todas las mañanas, obligo a mi mente a no recordar lo acontecido en la noche. Porque son dos mundos completamente diferentes. Ahora es el momento de la realidad o sino terminaré volviéndome loca.

Es hora de centrarme en el día.

Ya después a la noche… todo volvería.

·

Parado en medio de la habitación de la joven, se encontraba el pequeño Conan. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus manos formaban puños. Rabia, dolor, angustia… un sinfín de sentimientos tenía en su interior.

 _Ran… su Ran…_

No podía hacer _nada._ Se sentía impotente. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir ella de esa manera?

—No puedo dejarte libre porque significaría mi perdición— pronunció el pequeño levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en el lugar donde había dormido la chica.

Y sus palabras, _en el día,_ no fueron escuchadas por nadie.

Morirían en soledad… o esperarían, en silencio, a ser más tarde escuchadas.

En la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Juro que estos dos serán mi perdición. No puedo con esta pareja... son tan perfectamente imperfectos... que... agh, me cuesta muchísimo expresarme con ellos. Como veis, esta vez me he decantado por el drama. Como dije en la carta de Conan, no todas las cosas son de color de rosas. Y mucho menos para ellos. Antes vimos como se sentía Conan, ahora leemos como lo está pasando nuestra Ran... y las cosas no van muy bien.**

 **¿Qué pensáis del** ** _sueño_** **? ¿Creéis que es real? ¿O solo es la mente de Ran jugando con ella?**

 _ **¿Merece algún reviews?**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**

 **PD: Los personajes no son míos, but, la historia sí. Cada lágrima salida del interior de Ran es una lágrima mía. :**


End file.
